ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkitousen Warriors of Love
Ikkitousen Warr of Love is a series of 4 OVA episodes set after the events of I'kkitousen Western Wolves', and concludes the Ikkitousen anime. It’s comprised of two versions, the original version is a hentai, and the cut version is were the hentai scenes are cut out. Ideas Episode One * Ryomou invites Shishi into her house. She then toys and rapes Shishi(especially giving Shishi a blowjob and being on top of him). After they climax Ryomou then starts shedding tears and asks Shishi that he should look at Ryomou as his only girl. Shishi then hugs Ryomou and then bangs her. Ryomou then warns Shishi if he sees other girl then Ryomou herself will punish Shishi. Episode Two * As Sousou and Genjou head twords Houkou’s grave they notice Bunwa is right in front of Houkou’s grave, holding a baby in her arms. She tells Sousou and Genjou that the baby in her arms is her‘s and Houkou’s son. Realizing his feelings for Hakufu, Genjou rushes back to find Hakufu. * Genjou confesses his feelings for Hakufu, and then the two of them make love with each other. * After seeing Genjou and Hakufu kiss romanticly, Koukin thinks about his feelings for Hakufu and decides to move on. Episode Three * After seeing that Bunwa is the birth mother of Houkou’s son and that Genjou is in a love relationship with Hakufu, Sousou asks Myousai to hold his child(which made Myousai feeling emberest of the idea of making love with Sousou) and the two them begin to have sex with each other. This scene is Myousai‘s flashback while she fights Himiko’s foot soilders while saying to herself in her head and saying that she must keep fighting for Sousou and their child who Myousai is holding inside her. * Youjou is killed while protecting Bunwa and her son. Youjou then tells Bunwa that she was the one who killed Houkou under Koumei’s orders before she dies. Koumei then tells her reasons why she ordered Youjou to kill Houkou, when all of a sudden Koumei was attacked by Shiryuu. Shiryuu tells Bunwa that Seito Academy will judge Koumei’s crimes. Episode Four * Koukin and Kanu combined their powers to defeat Himiko once and for all. * Koukin and Kanu meet up at Kanu’s place and talked about each of their forbidden love twords someone they loved. Koukin believed that his love for Hakufu was actually family love. Kanu thinks that she’s a freak for loving Ryuki. Koukin comferts Kanu, telling her that she can still cares for Ryuji without romantically loving her. Kanu thanked Koukin and the two of them make love with each other to connet with each of their lonely hearts. * The final scenes in this episode shows the charecters with each of their children. Hakufu and Genjou have a daughter, Bunwa is with her son, Ryomou and Shishi have a son, Myousai is training her and Sousou‘s son, and Koukin and Kanu have a daughter. Category:Omega groudon Category:Ikkitousen Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:Ova